Providing multimedia signals through the use of playback devices such as videocassette recorders (VCR), digital video disks (DVD), or other received signals is well known. Generally, when one desires to locate a specific portion of a stored multimedia recording, a fast, forward, or a fast rewind, is selected by the user in order to quickly locate a desired portion of the multimedia feature.
During fast forward or rewind of multimedia presentations, it is necessary for a user to visually monitor the display device in order to determine when a desired location of, the multimedia presentation is present. For example, when using a VCR, it is necessary for a user to monitor to television display in order to determine when the portion of the tape desired to be viewed is present. Depending upon the fast forward, or reverse speed of the playback, and the number of heads associated with the playback device, it can be difficult to ascertain one section of the video from another during fast forwarding, or reversing of the multimedia presentation.
One prior art option to assisting users in locating specific locations has been to set or reference a specific location on the recording media either by time, or distance into a recording at which to stop. However, this requires having knowledge of the multimedia presentation in advance in order to stop at a desired location.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for enhancing the ability to ascertain a desired location of a multimedia presentation is advantageous.